The big day
by Night fury fire
Summary: It's finally the big day. Hiccup and astrids wedding! After the events of "how to train your dragon 2" hiccup and astrid are ready to start a new life with their dragons, toothless and stormfly. A short funny fanfiction.


A new life

The great hall was decorated inside and out with festive colours. It looked as it was going to be used for dragon racing, but today was special. In a room at the back of the hall, hiccup was sitting with his dragon toothless. He was dressed in fine clothes, his metal leg was polished. Toothless had been forced to bathe which he hated. Hiccup was sitting down staring at the floor nervously. Then stoick and valka entered the room. "So today's the big day son!" Stoick boomed. He was just happy that astrid had fallen for hiccup and not a jorgenson boy. "Yeah" replied hiccup less enthusiastically. "Theres no need to be nervous hiccup" assured valka. "I was nervous when I married your father". "You were?!" Said stoick who was unaware of this. Cloudjumper valkas stormcutter dragon walked over to toothless. "So, your humans getting married" he said. "Yeah" said toothless who was somehow feeling hiccups nerves. "No need to worry" cloudjumper smiled. "After this life should be amazing for you". Toothless smiled and wondered what life would be like after this.

The ceremony began. The entire village had come and the hall was filled. On the seats were the haddocks, hoffersons and the rest of the village. At the back, outside and even up on the banisters of the roof were the dragons. Even they had been invited to the wedding. Hiccup and toothless walked out of the room. Hiccup walked up to the alter and gave a nervous smile to stoick and valka. Toothless walked over to the side. Then came astrid with her deadly nadder stormfly by her side. All of hiccups nervousness seemed to melt away when he saw her. She was wearing a beautiful dress and for the first time ever her hair was untied. Stormfly looked as if she had also had a bath. She walked over to join toothless. "You nervous" she said. "Yeah, a little" whispered toothless. "You look so beautiful today" hiccup whispered to astrid. Astrid smiled. "And your looking just as handsome as ever". Hiccup nearly blushed. "Oh stop it you" he said.

The wedding went on. Valka had already been wiping away some tears. Hiccup had even thought he'd seen stoick with tears in his eyes! Snotlout had seen a chance to flirt with ruffnut. Ruffnut was the only single girl of her age on berk and she wanted it to stay that way. She pushed snotlout aside only to find fishlegs come up to her. She sighed secretly wishing it was her marrying hiccup instead of astrid. Toothless and stormfly watched on. Toothless was trying to sit up straight and resisting the urge to scratch his ear. Stormfly was just trying to stay awake. Like her rider astrid, stormfly longed for adventure. She was suddenly snapped awake by the words "you may kiss the bride".

Hiccup looked at astrid. Astrid looked back awkwardly at hiccup. Of course they were fine with kissing each other, but they had never kissed in front of the entire village! Toothless smiled and walked up to them. "Toothless, what are you doing!" Said stormfly. Toothless gave hiccup a nudge with his head and he fell forward, his lips meeting with astrids. Stormfly and pretty much the entire village giggled. Once hiccup started to kiss astrid it was hard for him to stop, the kiss soon became awkwardly long. "That's my boy" stoick whispered to valka. "You mean 'our' boy" valka laughed. There was a mix of happy cheers from the villagers and roars from the dragons. Stormfly nuzzled toothless. "Guess your going to have to put up with me more often" toothless said. "Thor help me" laughed stormfly. "I'm not that bad, am I?" Said toothless. Hiccup walked over to toothless and patted his head. "Come on bud" he said. "Me and astrid are racing to the house". "Good luck beating me" said astrid to her new husband. "Yeah it's on!" Shouted stormfly. And mr and mrs haddock took to the skies.

Stoick and valka had moved house with their dragons and given the old house to hiccup and astrid. It was the beginning of a whole new life for them and their dragons. Two weeks later, it was a quiet morning on berk. Toothless and stormfly were sleeping downstairs near the fire. "Morning stormfly" yawned toothless. "Morning" she whispered, still half asleep. Toothless settled back down by the fire. He suddenly heard a creak on the stairs. He turned around and saw a person on the stairs. He growled but then stopped realising it was just astrid. "It's ok, it's just me guys" she said. "I'm going to the doctors". The dragons watched her leave before settling to sleep again. Later that morning hiccup came downstairs, he was reading a note. "Well guys looks like astrid is feeling sick and has gone to the doctors" said hiccup. He decided that the book of dragons needed updating and he went to get it from upstairs. "I hope astrids ok" said stormfly. "You know astrid" said toothless. "She'll probably be fine". "Yeah your right" sighed stormfly. Hiccup spent the rest of the morning trying to get toothless and stormfly to stay still as he drew them into the book of dragons. It turned into chaos as stormfly stole hiccups helmet and ran around the room while toothless was rolling on the floor laughing. "Oi, give me that back" yelled hiccup. He was interrupted by astrid walking through the door

"Astrid!" Said hiccup as stormfly dropped the saliva coated helmet onto the floor. "How did the doctors go?". Astrid said nothing and stood with her hands behind her back. "Astrid?" Said hiccup. Astrid looked down at the floor and sighed. "Hiccup theres something I have to tell you" she said quietly. Hiccup suddenly became extremely nervous. What was wrong with astrid? "Hiccup...I'm pregnant" she said. Toothless and stormfly looked at each other with wide eyes." Pregnant!?" Whispered stormfly. Hiccup stared at astrid for a moment before fainting onto the floor. "Hiccup!" Screamed astrid and toothless. Astrid knelled down next to him. Toothless looked down at him before licking his face. Hiccup woke up. He looked at astrid then at toothless then at astrid again. He fainted again. "This may take awhile" thought toothless.

The End


End file.
